talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Violethorse05/Possible Big Bad
Brother vs. Brother I do believe that Douxie will be the main protagonist of Wizards. I also believe that the real main antagonist of Wizards will be Douxie's evil brother, Mordred (voiced by Daniel Radcliffe). You know, the Mordred who betrayed King Arthur and killed him, and in some legends, he was the nephew of Morgana. Mordred never had a real brother in legends, but in the Tales of Arcadia, his former childhood friend, Douxie, is his long-lost brother, which they were both unaware of until they began to experience magical abilities. Somehow, Douxie would (in a way) be narrowly related to the Pendragons, due to Arthur being the materal half-brother of Morgana, and Douxie and Mordred being the sons of Morgana's sister, Morgause, and Sir Gwaine of the Round Table (possibly, as it comes from legends). Douxie and Mordred's relationship would mirror Merlin and Morgana's, probably starting off as extremely close friends until Morgana and Mordred begin to go down a dark path, due to Uther Pendragon's extreme prejudice against wizards and his tyranncal rule. Douxie would be Merlin's apprentice while Mordred has been Morgana's before their respective archenemies confined them until the Eternal Night War. Mordred somehow escapes his confinment and plans to take his revenge on his own brother and everyone his cares about, as well as trying to free his aunt, Morgana, from the Shadow Realm. Mordred's ultimate goal would be to unleash something called the Draknogoth (something Toby briefly mentions when under the influence of the Elix-Lore) and, like Morgana, spread chaos everywhere and take over the world. It would be brother vs. brother as they and their allies struggle for the fate of the world. This would also be the first time a main antagonist would be related to the main protagonist (excluding Blinky and Dictatious). I also find this kind of funny: Morgana, Morando, Mordred. I believe that the main antagonists' first letters of their names "Mor-" and their anagramic names are a thing meaning "more" as in "they want more than what they're aiming to achieve, as in take over the entire universe". I wouldn't be surpised if they added Morgause as their antagonistic characters. Cousin vs. Cousin Or maybe Mordred should be Douxie's evil COUSIN. In some legends Morgana had two sisters: Morgause and Elaine. Mordred would be Morgause's son while Douxie is Elaine's. Douxie's father could be someone very noble from the Knights of the Round Table. Unlike Morgana and Morgause, Elaine was a more belevolent and humane witch, who sacraficed herself to protect her husband and child from her more malevolent sisters and their own children. Morgana and Mordred would've heard a prophecy that the child of Elaine shall stand in their way, leading a group of guardians (which would be dubbed in the future as the Guardians of Arcadia). Fearing this prophecy, Morgana and her son unleash an army to search for Elaine's son and kill him. Luckily, while Elaine holds off her sisters, her husband, who is a knight, flees and hides his son at the doorsteps of his brother, Myers's, house. He then disappears, leaving his sword, Elaine's staff, a letter, and his son behind to be raised (unaware of who he is and what he's capable of). After the presumed sacrafice of his mother and the disappearance of his father, Douxie would be left under the care of his paternal uncle, Myers (I just made up the name). It's not until one day when they have to move to Camelot where they meet the Pendragons (as well as many hidden foes). OR! Douxie's father would be Lancelot and he decides to stay with his son and his brother, Myers, on his fields. Douxie would be raised as a hardworking type of boy, even offering to help someone with their problems. Lancelot also taught him some sword techquies and close combat. He, his father, his paternal uncle, his best friend, Fianna (the girl with pink hair that appeared in the 3Below episode "Terra Incognita Part Two"), and her father, Gyros (a blacksmith who invented Gyres), would live together in an open village which deals with mostly crops, but also has some forges. However, they would be forced to move to Camelot together after "the Pale Lady" invades their village, looking for "her sister's half-mortal offspring". Due to being the child of a muggle father and a witch, Douxie is technically half-human, half-wizard, so is therefore semi-immortal, meaning that even though he can live for years without physically aging when his powers manifest, he is still vulnerable to both mortal and immortal weapons, but he may possess a few loopholes no pure wizard could overcome. List of New Characters (so far) [Although some aren't exactly new, but are important in the Wizards story] *'Douxie' (the main protagonist of Wizards; son of Lancelot and Elaine, nephew of Morgana and Morgause, cousin of Mordred, the Pendragon's servent/Merlin's apprentice) *'Fianna' (the deuteragonist of Wizards ''[she's the pink-haired girl who appears in the ''3Below episode "Terra Incognita Part Two"]; daughter of Gyros, Douxie's best friend, archery expert, huntress, fairly good booksmarts, knowledge of blacksmiths, as well as magiks) *'Merlin' (the tritagonist of Wizards; Douxie's mentor and surrogate grandfather) *'Archie' (Douxie's familiar) *'Lancelot' (father of Douxie, husband of Elaine, well-trained and formidable knight, and an eventual member of King Arthur's Round Table) *'Myers' (brother of Lancelot, uncle of Douxie, healer and supplier) *'Elaine' (Douxie's presumed deceased mother, sister of Morgana and Morgause, half-sister of King Arthur, aunt of Mordred, powerful witch who rivals her sisters and even Merlin) *'Vivien, aka The Lady of the Lake or Lady Lake' (Merlin's late girlfriend, guardian spirit of Excalibur, ancestor of Jim Lake Jr.) *'Arthur Pendragon' (true ruler of Camelot, mentee and close friend of Merlin, leader of the Round Table) *'Gyros' (father of Fianna, blacksmith, inventor of the Gyre) *'Mordred' (the main antagonist of Wizards; nicknamed "Arthur's Traitor" & "The Blood Druid", son of Morgause, nephew of Morgana and Elaine, cousin of Douxie, Morgana's apprentice, Douxie's friend-turned-archenemy, "Master of the Draknagoth") *'Morgana' (an antagonist of Wizards; unknown if still alive) *'Morgause' (antagonist of Wizards; sister of Morgana and Elaine, mother of Mordred) *'Uther Pendragon' (teritary antagonist of Wizards; father of Arthur, tyrannical ruler of Camelot, hater of magic) Category:Blog posts